Shattered
by Chibimax
Summary: Wally is a teen and hangs around with his friends, until one day a guy named Nigel Uno tells him he used to be a member of KND and wants him to recommision him again to fight against Adults once more. Will Wally join KND again and find every piece of his missing childhood memorie again? Sequel of Unknown Animal


Shattered

Chapter 1: Cruddy childhood memories

It was a normal school day as any other. Wallabee Beetles walked to his locker as his best friend, Hoagie came to him. "Dude! That's so unfair!"

"For me it isn't." Grinned Wally.

"Oh come on! You just waved a paper at the teacher!"

"That piece of paper is a diploma of First Aid."

"You know First Aid?!"

"Yeah."

"No way!"

"Yes way. When I was thirteen, my parents had send me off to a First Aid summer camp. I never thought it would come out handy."

"Why did they do that?"

"Let's just say, I've broke too much stuff in the house back then."

Hoagie grinned at him. "Well, enjoy your early hour of freedom as some others will be bored like hell on this last day of school."

Wally grinned. Hoagie and Wally just walked past the student secretariat, seeing Nigel Uno coming out of it.

"Hey Nigel, please don't tell me you did get another pile of papers on this last day of school." Hoagie teased.

"As matter of fact, I've got a stamp that gives me permission to leave school early." Nigel answered as he grabbed his bag pack again.

"Cool!" Hoagie said. "Hey maybe you and Nigel can do some stuff together. Like you did when we were kids."

Wally sighed. Ever since this Nigel Uno guy came along, everyone Wally knew started to hang out with him. First, it was just him, Hoagie, Abby and Kuki. They just hang out one day with Nigel and all the suddenly, they all acted like they knew the guy for years.

Wally hate to admit it, but he didn't like the Uno guy that much. With his cruddy British accent and all the weird stuff.

"Hoagie, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't know this Nigel guy! Hell, I even barely can remember my childhood! Just stop bugging me with becoming friends with him, okay?" Wally said annoyed, leaving his best friend standing in the hallway alone.

Hoagie sighed.

"Don't worry, Numbuh Two. As soon he's recommisioned, he'll remember." Nigel said, placing a hand on Hoagie's shoulder.

"I know, Numbuh One. But it kills me seeing him like this. Not remembering what we were and what we've done. Hell it even kills me seeing him make excuses why he can't hang around at night every month for three days."

oOoOoOo

Wally unlocked the lock of his bike when he saw Nigel Uno walking of the school doors. 'Argh, why not give it a try?' Wally thought, before calling out; "Hey Nigel, wait up."

Nigel turned around and smiled. "Oh hello, Nub- Wally."

"Since we're the only ones earlier free, maybe we could hang out?"

"Sure." Nigel smiled. 'Well done, Numbuh Two. You've made him to take the first step.'

Wally smiled and started to walk with Nigel. "So…You always lived here?"

"No, I was born in Great Britten, until my parents decided to move over here when I still was a baby. What about you?"

"Meh, same story, I guess. Only my parents moved to here when I was only two years old."

Nigel and Wally talked about stuff like what was their favorite movie, what they liked and don't like, until they were at Nigel's house.

"So you live here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool. See you later I guess." Wally said as he wanted to walk further.

"Hey Wally. Would like to come in and play some video games with me?"

"Sure."

Wally walked into the house and looked around. 'Why does this look so familiar?' thought Wally.

Nigel smiled at Wally and let him sit down on the couch as he started a game. "Hope you like race games."

"Race games? I love them!"

'I know Numbuh Four. You love race and fighting games. The harder they are the more you want to play them.' Nigel thought as they started playing.

After a three round of being defeated by Wally, Nigel thought it would be a good time to talk to Wally about the mission.

"Wally, have you ever wondered how your childhood was like?"

"Pff ,I know how my childhood was like."

"Oh really? Can you tell me what?"

Wally swallowed as he tried to remember what. But as he tried, he only could find piece of his childhood.

"As I suspected." Nigel said, standing in front of Wally.

"Would you believe me if I told you we were members of KND, better known as The Kids Next Door. The KND is a organization started by kids to protect children from evil adults and evil teenagers who want to harm them. By the age of thirteen you were decommissioned. But now we want to recommission you as we need all former Sector V members and some others to help with this war against adults."

"Okay…Tell me a other one."

Nigel sighed. "Why does it all have to go the hard way? Look, do you want to remember your childhood again? What for adventures we had?"

"Listen Nigel, I do remember my childhood. I remember jumping of swings for a record, I remember breaking stuff in the house. I don't know my whole childhood, but I do know some."

"Yes, but do you remember the time lice attacked our tree house and to get rid of them with nacho cheese?" Wally rolled his eyes and standing up."Or the one time we hunted the Unknown Animal? We all didn't know you were a werewolf until you told Hoagie and Abby about it."

Wally stopped in his tracks, before turning around again. "You're nuts, Uno. Werewolves don't exist." Lied Wally.

"Oh really? I remember very clear how you changed into a werewolf, the first time I ever saw it. When I stormed your room in, to give you a lecture about locking yourself into your room every month for three days straights, I saw you sitting on the ground holding your stomach. When I placed my hand on you, you said with growling words that I have to leave and pushed me to the other side of the room. I wanted to go back to you and help you when you started to change."

Nigel sighed and looked straight in Wally's eyes. "I have to admit I was scared when I saw it. I still was scared of you even after three months, knowing what you are."

Wally stared at Nigel, before starting to laugh loudly. "I'm sorry Nigel, but that was the most cruddy nonsense I've ever heard!" Wally laughed as he whipped a tear away. "Werewolves don't exist and I'm defiantly not one! But I have to go now. My baby brother comes home soon."

Nigel sighed and let Wally out of the house. "Please think about what I've said."

Wally grinned. "The part of you being nuts or trying to remember what happened in my childhood?"

Nigel sighed as he knew it was no use to talk about it anymore. "See ya, Nigel." Wally said, walking back to his house.

oOoOo

Back at his house, Wally couldn't stop thinking about what Nigel had said. 'How did he know that I'm a werewolf? Did he see me change in the forest, yesterday? Before those kids came after me?'

Wally sighed as he thought back at yesterday night.

_*Flash Back*_

_A werewolf Wally ran through the woods. 'Cruddy! Why did they have to find me again?!' Wally thought as he jumped over a fallen tree. 'Why can't they leave me alone?!'_

"_Come on!" a familiar voice yelled. "This way."_

_Suddenly, one of the kids that has been chasing Wally with some strange guns found him. "It's here! It's here!"_

'_It?! IT?! I've got a name you know! I'm not a clown that hides in the sewers and kills kids!' Wally thought as he growled and started to run again. _

_Wally kept looking back, checking if any of the kids still followed him. 'Crud!' Wally stopped running as he ran into a death end. _

"_Now we have him." Grinned one of the kids. "Let's take him down."_

_Wally growled angry at the kid as he felt his instinct taking over. "Be careful, it isn't called the Unknown Animal for nothing." A voice said._

_Wally looked surprised when his baby brother, Joey, walked out of the darkness. 'Joey?!'_

"_Finally, this hunt will be over and we can have a good night sleep every night of the month." A other kid said._

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations!" a other kid yelled as it seemed he was the leader of the group._

_Wally growled and showed his fangs as the kids attacked him. Wally ducked all the weapons and ran towards Joey. _

'_Get out of the way, Joey!' Wally thought as he saw Joey wasn't going to move at all. Wally had no choice, but to push Joey out of the way. _

'_I'm sorry, Joey.' Wally thought as he knew he had hurt Joey with his claws._

_*end of Flash back*_

Wally sighed again, before looking at the clock. 'I better get going, hopefully mum and dad don't come into my room again.' Wally thought as he jumped out of his bedroom window and landed on the ground like it was nothing.

oOoOoO

As I've said in Unknown Animal. Here's the first chapter of Shattered. I've never thought I would have done this chapter in a few hours before work O.o

Anyway, I still need some OC's to fill the new members of KND. Joey and Mushi are a part of Seccor V. So I still have three more place free for some characters.

Also, idea's are welcome! I have some idea's but they don't really fit all in one chapter and I still need a reason why the old members of Sector V are being recommision. A greater evil? Yes, but who and do you guys want a multi enemy war?

So feel free to send your idea's and Oc's in a Note/PM

Cya

Chibs


End file.
